


The reason I should be

by Sherlockspeople



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light BDSM, M/M, Other, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Mycroft, Vampire Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockspeople/pseuds/Sherlockspeople
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John have a decision to make, it's a big one. Trouble is, if they don't make it, someone else might come along and steal one of them away and that would destroy the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Sherlock or John or any of the other Doyle characters, just the ones I invent in my head. This is only the second story I am writing and the first time I am doing this in chapters so please be nice. You've all be so kind in your thoughts and comments from my first posting.
> 
> I hope you like this.

CHAPTER 1

They had been a 'couple' for nearly a month. Hidden away from the eyes of others but together in the most intimate sense of the word. They still behaved as they used to around Lestrade and the police department but Mrs. Hudson had figured the entire thing out.  
She'd promised to keep it a secret.  
The cases that had been filling their time were those of a more typical nature. Unlike the one that brought them together these were human murderers and boring burglaries. Even John was finding them tiring.  
He'd spent some time at the surgery since Sarah was on holidays with her new boyfriend. Another one of the doctors at the hospital. He noticed the pattern after she went through three of them, him included.

He'd just finished work, hit the store for something to eat and just made it to the stairs of the flat when he heard the battle of words going on up stairs.  
“You've allowed him to what?”  
Oh that was Mycroft. John smiled to himself, this was going to be interesting. He entered the sitting room with his arms full of shopping bags.  
“Good evening John.” The older brother's voice had gone from angry to calm in a matter of seconds. Most people would worry, John was used to it.  
“Hello Mycroft. Here for your weekly dose of Sherlock?” John smiled at his flatmate. Or should he say boyfriend? Lover? He wasn't sure really.  
“I was informed of a little, situation to do with my brother and thought I would come and speak to him regarding it.” Mycroft glared at Sherlock.  
“Mycroft is here because he found out that we're a couple.” Sherlock stated clearly as he stood, walked over to John and planted a hard lustful kiss to his lips. Then took a few of the bags and marched into the kitchen.  
“Is there a rule against it?” Asked John, his face and neck flushed pink. He never knew Sherlock to show this kind of emotion around anyone. Maybe he was hungry.  
“There is a rule for everything John and you know very well that my brother will break any of them.” He took a deep breath and let it out slow. “It is known that humans fear us and we don't want that to get in the way of our daily routine so we tend to keep ourselves away from these kind of situation.”  
“I'm not afraid of him or you.” John went into the kitchen to put away the groceries.  
“I've tried to explain that to him but he is high on his rules.” Sherlock frowned as Mycroft appeared at the door.  
“It isn't me Sherlock. It's Mummy and the others. She is of course happy that you've found a plaything to keep you occupied but she is worried that it could become real and if that happens there may be a serious issue. Also you've not.” Mycroft made a motion that that John didn't understand.  
“First off, plaything? I'm standing right here and what the hell is this.” John protested as he looked from Sherlock to Mycroft then made the same motion Mycroft had.  
“I am quoting John, don't take any offense and I will allow my brother to explain my actions to you.” Mycroft was stand-off-ish, he always had been and this was just his way of making a point but it hit John hard. Is that what he was? A plaything?  
He looked at Sherlock who was frowning.  
“Get out of my flat and tell Mummy and the others to stay out of my affairs.” He snarled as he started toward his brother.  
“Sherlock, the consequences can be fatal.” Mycroft took a step toward the door.  
“Let them try.” Sherlock walked his brother out the flat door and slammed it.  
John was still in shock. He couldn't believe that's what he was to them. A plaything. He'd dropped the tea on the counter without realizing it and jumped when it hit the surface.  
“John?” Sherlock turned and looked at him.  
“Am I just a plaything to you?”  
“No.” Sherlock walked over. “You are everything to me John.” Sherlock leaned down over him and John looked deep into those brilliant eyes. “To them you are nothing more then a toy, all humans are. As long as we stay in the shadows we can do as we please to humans.”  
“And you?” John stepped back.  
“This past month, has it given you a reason to doubt me?”  
John saw the hurt in his detectives eyes. He shook his head slowly and lowered his gaze. Sherlock had been perfect the past month. He'd been out of character. He was harsh when they were in public yet loving when they were home.  
“I'm sorry Sherlock.” John said finally look up. “I know better.”  
“We will complete putting these things away and then go out for dinner. You look hungry and tired. Perhaps we will return to the flat and I will hold you while you fall asleep.” Sherlock smiled.  
“What was that motion Mycroft made?”  
“I will explain later. Right now, I want to take you to dinner and have you in my arms as you fall asleep.”  
“After dinner I'd like a bath and then fall asleep in your arms.” John smiled. Sherlock nodded his head, his eyes light and almost looking happy.

They walked to the Angelo's for dinner. Their pinky fingers hooked between them. It wasn't often that the two showed any type of emotion toward each other while in public, today was an exception. John didn't understand why.  
They were taken to there usual seat and two glasses of wine were left. John was certain that Sherlock's wasn't wine but he never asked.  
“I hope you don't mind, I informed Angelo that you would enjoy your usual.” Sherlock took a sip of his drink and his cheeks flushed pink. Yup, not wine.  
“Oh, thanks.” John smiled. He wasn't one to usually let someone order for him, specially since Sherlock had no idea what he was in the mood for. At least he didn't think he did.  
“I also added a few strips of chicken, I thought it would be a pleasant surprise.”  
John's smile widened.  
When his food was delivered John dug in. He'd not eaten much today, just a few bits between patients. He finished the plate and a second glass of wine before sitting back and sighing.  
“That was delicious as always.” He patted his stomach and stretched.  
“I had hoped that the added chicken would satisfy that little bit of hunger that you usually leave with.” Sherlock had finished two drinks and was watching the crowed in the room.  
“You noticed that?” John laughed.  
“Every time we eat here and you have that dish we return home and you are looking for more to eat. I thought the chicken would add more substance then just the pasta and you would be less inclined to search the cupboards for cookies.”  
“Are you telling me I'm getting fat?” John frowned.  
“You have added three pounds to your waist and have done nothing to work it off. Of course it is cold out with winter here and we've not had a case that required a great deal of physical work.” Sherlock sighed.  
“You're bored out of your mind so you're studying my waist line.” John laughed.  
“I study your waist line every day John. As well as a great deal more of you.” Sherlock licked his lips.  
“Should we head out? I still would like to soak in the tub. My back has been bothering me the last few days.” John stood and grabbed his coat. He thanked Angelo as always and the two of them headed out.  
“Why would your back be bothering you?” Sherlock frowned.  
“Sitting behind that stupid desk doesn't help.” John stretched his back as they walked. As he stood straight again and his hands fell to his side he found one of them completely enveloped. Sherlock had taken his hand and laced their fingers together.  
“Not like you to want to hold hands in public.” John said, he didn't mind the show of affection mind you. It was nice.  
“Mycroft has reminded me about something I had dismissed as barbaric and ridiculous I feel it necessary to hold your hand so that people know you are mine.” Sherlock started walking faster toward the flat.  
“Wow hold the phone. I'm yours? Like you own me?” John frowned deep. What the hell was this about?  
“I will explain when we are in the confines of the flat. For now, would you hurry up.” He looked around into the shadows.  
John picked up his pace and followed as quick as he cold.

They entered the flat and Sherlock slammed and locked the door. John finally had a chance to stop and noticed that the other man's eyes had changed. They were golden around the edges and very black.  
“What was that about?” John asked, trying to catch his breath.  
“I felt others of my kind around us.” Sherlock went to the window and looked past the curtains and out to the street.  
“I'd assumed that there are a lot of you out there.” John sat in his chair to pull off his shoes.  
“There are a threat.” Sherlock pulled the curtains closed and turned back to face John.  
“What aren't you telling me?” John kicked his shoe off and crossed his arms.  
“The motion that Mycroft made.” Sherlock did it as well. “When one of my kind has a human that they own they place a mark on that human.”  
“What?” John stood and frowned. “Like branding me or something?”  
“I find it idiotic and barbaric however.” Sherlock sighed. “In my culture if you are not marked then another can come and take you away from me. I have no way of fighting it either, unless I mark you.”  
John had noted the odd behavior of his lover? Boyfriend? Mate? Shaking his head he turned and went through to the bathroom to start his bath. My god, he needed to think about this.  
“So you're saying that because we're in a relationship you have to put your mark on me so none of the others come and take me away from you?” John had stopped at the bathroom door and turned to look down the kitchen to where Sherlock stood in the sitting room.  
“In the basic term. Yes.” Sherlock looked worried. John noted the expression and then went into the bathroom.  
He sat in the water as the tub filled. He loved Sherlock, with all his heart but being owned? Was that something he could do? What did that mean exactly? With a sigh he dunked his head into the water and just listened to the tub fill from under water.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things Start to heat up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing so far, characters and creatures appear later that I will take credit for but Sherlock, John and the Doyle characters are not mine.

CHAPTER 2

Sherlock watched John disappear from sight and collapsed into his chair. He'd never though of marking John so others wouldn't take him. The idea was absurd, John wasn't to be owned by anyone.  
The idea had appealed to Sherlock only once before, when their relationship was still new and he'd not wanted John to run away. He thought of marking John, of bonding him but then the confession of love came and Sherlock realized that it was all he needed.   
Now, he could feel the others close by. No doubt Mycroft had put them to this to make sure Sherlock followed the rules. John was not owned he was loved. Could he own and love John at the same time? Maybe the mark on John would deter the others, it didn't have to mean anything but a warning for them to back off.  
Sherlock moved from his chair to the sofa, he lay out and rested his chin on his finger tips while he thought. There was a sort of appeal to owning John. He would take care of his soldier, make sure John had everything he ever wanted.  
Money wasn't an issue, having been alive for a century almost he had money. John would protested having everything given to him and Sherlock was sure that John would draw the line at some of the other things that would come to light once he was owned.  
He'd told John in the beginning that becoming attached to him was a bad idea but of course the soldier had a mind of his own and he was going to do as he pleased.  
Sherlock was brought out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called from the bathroom. With a soft smile he went down the hall and stood in the door.  
John was submerged to his chin in the water. Through the clear fluid Sherlock could see everything, his soldiers abs and chest, how toned they were. The scar that was impossible to miss and that made Sherlock angry as hell that someone had shot his soldier.  
His eyes worked down to John's hips and to his more sensitive areas. Licking his lips Sherlock watched his soldier's privates float and wiggle as it he was hard with desire.   
“Explain what owning me would in tale.” John said. “Focus here.” He sat up and the movement drew Sherlock to look in John's eyes.   
“Ownership is as it sounds John. I would place a permanent mark on the back of your neck and you would be bonded to me. You could not have another boyfriend or girlfriend. I would take care of you, no more surgery. Of course I wouldn't stop you from coming on my cases but I would protect you against anything that we were working against.”  
“You do that anyway.” John said with a grin.  
“Ownership also has it's consequences.” Sherlock sat on the edge of the tub.  
“Okay, like what?”   
“When one is owned by my kind it does something to us. A primal side comes out, things that I could never imagine doing to you would drive me mad if I couldn't do them. It's very negative for a lot of humans.”  
“Example.”   
Sherlock sighed. He didn't want to have this conversation with John.  
“An example would be anything you find on the internet that would resemble Dominance and Submission.” Sherlock looked away.  
“So you mean like, tying me up and controlling what? Sex?”  
“Everything John.” Sherlock stood. “I would control everything you do, where you go what you wear. I would be in complete control of your life. If you tested me or tried to go against me I would.” He couldn't do it. He turned and walked away.  
Pulling his coat from the back of the door and tossed it over his shoulders and slipped his arms in. John was safe in the flat but Sherlock needed out of there. He couldn't control John like that, he couldn't hurt John for going against him. It would no longer be a relationship, John would be his slave.  
“Sherlock stop.” John came into the sitting room in a towel, his hair was soaked and he was dripping water all over the floor. “Just stop.”   
“I can't hurt you John. That kind of relationship isn't something that you want.” Sherlock was shaking his head.   
“Do you have to hurt me?” John grabbed the sleeve of his coat. “Is that part of the deal? Part of the instinct?”  
“It is part of the primal desires. You would obey or you would be punished.” Sherlock closed his eyes and hung his head, this is where he was dreading all this heading. In order for them to stay together John would have to submit.  
“Would there be no love? The bond we have now? Would that go away?”  
“I don't. I don't know.” Sherlock frowned. “I've never known anyone to have marked someone they loved.”   
“Okay.” John stepped back and leaned on the back of his chair, his arms crossing on his chest and he shivered.  
“You're catching a chill John. You should at least get something on.” Sherlock took John by the hand and pulled him toward the stairs to send him to get dressed.  
John chuckled.  
“You're already controlling me Sherlock.” John said turning on the bottom step. They were eye level when he stood on the stairs.  
Sherlock never realized he was doing it. The past month he had started to control John and his soldier hadn't protested. He thought back to dinners where he ordered for John, he'd tossed out several of the old jumpers that his solder owned and bought him new ones.   
During several cases, Sherlock put himself between an attacker his John. He was protecting his soldier, he was clothing his soldier and he was feeding his soldier.  
“It's okay Sherlock.”   
Looking into John's eyes he found acceptance to what had been happening. He stepped back and something seized in his chest, he was having trouble breathing and he grabbed at the wall to hold him up.  
He was acting like he owned John. He'd never wanted that, never wanted to own anyone before now. The things he wanted to do to his soldier had haunted his dreams but he thought they were only his primal side slipping out while asleep.  
“Sherlock.” John was holding him. He was led to the sofa and his coat was stripped off him.   
“I never realized I was doing it John. I am so sorry for controlling you. I never wanted to own you, I've never wanted to own anyone.” He was rambling, he was scared. My god he didn't want to lose John over the stupidity of his kind.  
“Slow down.” John sat beside him. “Take a few deep breaths and slow down.”   
“It was never my intention to control you in any way John.” He said after a deep breath.  
“I'll admit when it started to happen I got a little pissed off. You were telling me to wear a certain jumper one day and I nearly flipped.” Sherlock watched as John took his hand. “Then, you did it a few more times and I just kind of shrugged it off. You weren't just controlling me Sherlock, you were taking care of me.”  
“You have never protested.” Sherlock locked his fingers with John's.  
“Probably because I don't mind it.” John turned a light shade of pink. Sherlock loved it when his soldier turned red, it always started at his shoulder's and chest and worked up to his cheeks and ears. He found it, cute.   
“You don't?” Sherlock frowned. John was a soldier, yes he was used to being given orders but he was human and for the most part human's never liked following directions from those they deemed equals.  
“I don't see it as controlling me Sherlock I see it as caring for me.” John's smile softened. “I love you and I know you love me. You're caring for me is your way of showing it, I'm sure in some ways it's primal and has something to do with ownership but you care and that's what matters.”   
“If I were to mark you then it may intensify. I may become different and I don't want that for you.” Sherlock shook his head. He couldn't be considering this, John was smarter then that.  
“What is the alternative? I'm in danger of being taken? I can't live my life in this flat because of your kind and I wont even entertain the other thought.”   
Sherlock shuddered at the thought, the only other option was for John to leave. Not just leave the flat and Sherlock but leave the city so that the others couldn't get to him.   
“I want to be with you Sherlock. I've already told you I want forever with you.”   
Sherlock blinked and searched John's eyes. If there was any doubt, even a shred of it he was not going to do this. All he found was peace, John was at peace with the idea.  
“There is also the sexual aspect of this.” Sherlock all but whispered.  
“I got the idea when you said it in the bathroom.”   
“There's more then just that. It would be, aggressive. I would possess you so I would take it when I wanted, whenever I desired you. I fight it now but if we are bonded by my mark I may not be able to control it.”  
“I'll say this, the sex isn't that shabby with you, but I understand your concern. Let's take this slow and let's think about it okay. I don't ever want to be away from you Sherlock, I love you to much and I will not entertain the idea of leaving.”   
John stood and his towel slipped a little, he grabbed it and again blushed.   
Sherlock's eyes flared, he knew by John's reaction. He pinched the bottom of the towel with his fingers and tugged.  
“Sherlock.” John protested lightly, there was no meaning behind it. He tugged again and the towel fell to the ground.  
“The drinks at dinner have worn off.” Sherlock grinned. He stood and pulled John against him.  
“So you're hungry again?” John wrapped his arms around Sherlock's neck.  
“I am hungry for you.” He pressed his lips possessively onto John's lips. His soldier moaned and allowed for an assault in his mouth.  
Sherlock traced a finger down John's spine and felt the push against his chest. He stopped at the base of the spine then drew the same line back up. John shivered.  
“You've been in nothing but a towel for the last thirty minutes, I'm afraid you'll catch hold.” Sherlock stood a step forward and John stepped back.  
“You'll have to warm me up.” John laughed. Sherlock smiled, that was corny.   
“We should at least get you into my room, poor Mrs. Hudson has had enough scares at her age.” Sherlock took hold of John's hand and marched for the bedroom.  
John was laughing as he followed, no doubt remembering the poor old woman as she had walked in on them one morning.  
Once in his room Sherlock slammed and locked the door. John didn't argue when he was pulled back into a tight embrace.  
“You're wearing to many clothes.” He protested working open the buttons on Sherlock's shirt.  
Sherlock frowned as he watched, it was taking to long. He pulled back and pulled off his shirt without unbuttoning the rest. He pulled off his trousers and pushed John onto the bed before laying on top of him.  
“You're so desperate.” John moaned as his chest as attacked by sharp teeth and soft lips.  
“The things I want to do to you John.” Sherlock snarled, his tongue flicking against John's sensitive nipples.  
“Do what you want with me. Oh god Sherlock, take me.” John arched his back. Sherlock growled, the idea of securing John to his bed with rope had him in pieces. He could then do what he wanted with his soldier.  
“I swear Sherlock if you're just going to sit there and think about this I am going to walk out the door.” John protested.  
“You will do no such thing.” Sherlock growled. “I own you.”   
John nodded his head as if he had been drugged. Maybe the idea of owning John wasn't such a bad one after all. It would only take a moment and John wouldn't even realize it, he could make him during an orgasm and that would push his soldier over the edge.  
“You're thinking again.” John snapped.  
Sherlock blinked a few times, he needed to satisfy John then take what he needed, he would work on marking his soldier once they discussed it more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really hot and steamy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The usual, I own only the characters from my head. Enjoy

CHAPTER 3

John watched Sherlock get lost in thought again. Damn it, he was going to start jerking himself off if this kept up.  
“You're lost in thought again.” He snapped and finally getting Sherlock's attention. He was burning with need and hell if he was just going to lay there until Sherlock did something about it.  
Opening his mouth he was about to say something but shut it again as Sherlock's mouth surrounded his cock.  
“Shit.” He put his head back against the bed. The sucking and warmth was amazing, Sherlock knew how to work his cock just right. He was made for his lover's mouth.  
John had never gotten the chance to suck off Sherlock, at least not yet. He wanted to taste his lovers cum, feel his liquids drain down his throat. He wanted to please Sherlock as much as his lover pleased him.  
His legs jumped as the tip of his cock was tickled by the soft edges of the other man's tongue, damn it he was going to go insane. John felt one of his legs being forced to the side, he willingly moved it.  
“John.” Sherlock whispered. He could only moan in response.  
“Will you let me tie you to the headboard?” Sherlock asked. John gasped, he'd not thought of that as something he'd want to try.  
“Yes.” He trusted Sherlock to be gentle. They'd had sex several times in the month they'd been together. Sherlock made it his mission to please John first, at least that's what John took from it since he was always brought to orgasm in one way or another before Sherlock took his bite.   
Looking around John was surprised to see Sherlock coming toward the bed with a piece of red rope.   
“Lay on the bed with her hands above your head.” His voice was husky and powerful. John shivered, he'd never heard Sherlock like this. It was a turn on.  
He shifted on the bed and lay his head on the pillow. His hands were stretched above his head.  
Sherlock wrapped the rope around his wrists effectively tying his hands together then took the tail and tied it to the bed. John tested the strength of the rope and found that he was securely in place.  
“I left the tail slack so as not to aggravate your shoulder.” Sherlock leaned close to him.  
“You always take care of me.” John said softly. He felt owned, he felt possessed.  
“I will always take care of you my soldier.” Sherlock draped himself over John like a warm blanket, his lips against John's neck.  
John relaxed his body and his head fell back against the bed exposing more of his neck. He knew what Sherlock wanted and he would give it, willingly.  
“Own me Sherlock.” He moaned. “I want to be yours.”   
“Soon John.” Sherlock's breath brushed across his chest.   
“You're driving me mad.” John protested, the slow kisses and desire filled nips on his skin was undoing him. “God damn it.”   
A low growl filled the room. Opening his eyes he watched Sherlock. His teeth had grown longer, his eyes were still a beautiful golden color. John shivered with excitement, when Sherlock was out of control like this he could be forceful and aggressive and that is what John wanted right now. I good fuck.  
Sherlock dug into the side table and brought out a bottle of lubricant.   
“You've given me something that I could never have asked you for my soldier.” He growled, his hand firm on his own cock as he oiled himself up.  
“I submit to you my love.” John listed his legs so his knees were near his chest, he was inviting and on display.  
A oily hand slipped up his ass and a finger danced around his entrance. He moaned and shuttered in anticipation. The hand continued over his balls and slicked his cock making him gasp and jump, his legs falling wider.  
The bottle of lubrication hit the floor making John jump. He watched Sherlock climb over him like a creature who'd finally succeed in beating it's pray.   
There was no gentle love making this time. They both needed release, John was prepared enough already and took Sherlock into him with no effort at all. The thrust's were hard and he felt claimed, he felt possessed.   
He couldn't move, his wrists tied over his head, Sherlock's weight on his body, his legs were tight around his lovers waist. His cock rubbed between them, the friction becoming almost painful but he was still almost ready to explode.  
“I have wanted this for so long John, you're submission to me. I am a primal beast and you are my mate. I will never let you go, no one will ever touch you.” Sherlock was whispering in his ear, he never did that. “You are mine, my soldier.”   
With a growl Sherlock sunk his teeth in and John gasped. His orgasm erupted and he almost screamed with pleasure.   
He came down hard going limp. He felt his legs gently placed on the bed and his wrists untied, his arms placed beside him. He couldn't open his eyes, he was so spent but he jumped when a warm cloth was placed on his stomach and soothing stroke cleaned him off.  
Finally with the energy he had he looked over at Sherlock. His eyes were back to their normal color and he was already in a pare of boxer briefs. He looked so gentle and kind, maybe it was just the euphoria talking.  
When he was cleaned up Sherlock tucked them under the blankets and wrapped John in his arms. This was nice, it was a first as well. His lover had never taken the time to clean up, never really snuggled until they were ready for sleep.  
“You okay?” John asked, his face buried against the warm firm chest.  
“Yes.”   
John looked up.  
“You've never taken the time to clean me up after sex or hold me. You wait until I've showered and we're ready for bed before you do things like this. What's going on?”   
“You have given me the right to own you John. You have given me permission to place my mark on you and you will submit to me. I have always thought this process to be barbaric and uncivilized and yet, right now, I feel the urge to do these things to you.” Sherlock frowned.   
“Then why haven't you?” John sat up a bit so he could look into Sherlock's eyes.  
“I am afraid of what I will become. I have seen what possession does to my kind and what it can do to those who agree to it. John I have watched strong men like you turn to zombies after being taken by one of my kind.” He shook his head.  
“That wont happen.” John touched his face. “It wont happen because you wont let it happen.”   
“How can we be sure of this?”   
John saw the fear, he'd never seen Sherlock so scared. Even in the pool, with the bomb, yeah he'd been afraid but not terrified.   
“Why don't we let the idea simmer a few days then we can venture back to it. It's not like I'm going anywhere.” John rested back against his lover. Sherlock's arms tightened around him, protectively and he knew, no matter what happened, this is where he wanted to be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A painful realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bla bla, don't own, you know the rest. I'm glad that you like this, I am getting great feedback making me want to write more. thank you so much

CHAPTER 4

They hadn't talked about 'it' for two days. John had gone to the surgery for the day, it was Sarah's last day off and he wanted to make sure that things were running well before she got back. Sherlock was occupied with an experiment. Lestrade hadn't called in those two days and he was bored out of his mind.  
Sitting at the table he was just dripping some acid into a miss he'd been trying to perfect when the door down stairs opened and slammed shut. He sighed. The steps were heavy and a third thump echoed in the hall.  
Mycroft.  
Placing his experiment to the side so it wouldn't go wrong, again, he ventured into the sitting room and watched the door. His arms crossed.  
His brother entered the room with a smug smile and closed the door politely behind him. He placed his umbrella on the door handle and removed his coat and gloves, draping them over John's chair.  
“What now Mycroft?” Sherlock snapped. His brother never visited unless there was a very good reason.  
“I have come to check up on you. I've heard rumors that a group of our kind have been watching you closely.” Mycroft sat in Sherlock's chair. Uh, he hated this man with all his heart.  
“And? You wanted to make sure they did the job right?” Sherlock took his brother's coat and tossed it on the table before sitting in John's chair.  
“I am worried about you Sherlock, it's as simple as that. Mummy has heard the same rumors and wants you to come home for a while.”  
“I don't need you or mummy to protect me Mycroft.” Sherlock frowned.  
“Then if you wont think about yourself think about John. You bring him with you and we will protect you both.”   
“Why would John need protecting?” His back was up now. John was his, he would protect John from anyone. He would kill for his soldier, even his own kind.  
“Because you love struck idiot, they're after him.” Mycroft sat forward in the chair, uncharacteristic. “Sherlock you've been so caught up in John and your work that you've let yourself be drawn away from our world. He is in danger because you've not put a claim to him. Others have noticed your connection and they want him, they want him so they can hurt you.”  
Sherlock knew better then anyone that his kind, his people, didn't need a reason to hurt one another. It was their demon instinct to cause as much pain as possible. Human's got caught in the mix and usually destroyed.  
“I'm sorry brother, but if you don't place ownership on John someone will take him. It's been decades since any of our kind can say without a doubt that we have loved a human. Mummy excluded of course.”   
“What?” Sherlock's eyes went wide.  
“After father was killed, you remember that young man that was around the house all the time. He would do anything for Mummy, include put up with you.”  
“That was just one of the servants.” Sherlock dismissed.  
“Mummy loved him. She owned him and they were happy until he grew old and died, but then you wouldn't remember how devastated she was because you were already out of the house on your own.”   
“She owned him and loved him?”  
“Yes of course.” Mycroft frowned. “This isn't just a passing thing with John is it? You've actually grown attached to him.”   
“It's non of your business.” Sherlock crossed his arms.   
“Sherlock if you love him then it is all the more reason that you need to place your mark.” Mycroft sat back in the chair. “If someone were to take John and make him as theirs you would go mad. You thought you hated this world before, you'd find any means necessary to destroy yourself after that.”  
A sudden dread took over. Sherlock knew that John was at his work and that he wasn't protected, any of them could walk in and take him. He needed to get to John, he needed to mark him, no matter the consequences. He needed John to be safe.  
He was up and running before he could explain to his brother why though, from the look on Mycroft's face he knew exactly why.  
“Get John and bring him to the house. Make your decision there where we can keep you both safe.” Mycroft was calm and collected his things in an organized manor.   
Sherlock ran around the flat like a crazed animal looking for everything. He finally just grabbed his coat and ran out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, short chapter, didn't realize it until I posted it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These responses are amazing. Thank you all so much, and the kudos are great. You're all so kind.

CHAPTER 5

John heard a commotion from the waiting room and got up from his current file to go and investigate. He exited the office and watched a young girl with her baby go running down the hall in the opposite direction.  
He frowned deep, what the hell?   
When he heard the scream his instincts kicked in. Like the dutiful soldier he was he ran toward danger not away from it. He knew it was foolish and Sherlock would be disappointed with him but there were people in danger.  
As he came out of the back office area and into the waiting room his jaw slacked and his throat seized. Three men, all dressed in black were attacking people. Literally attacking them.  
He watched an old woman slump to the floor, she had bite marks on her neck. God damn it, John started to get scared. These weren't just men, they were vampires.  
“That's the one.” Someone said from the door. Turning he found a man of about six foot dressed in all black. He wore a mask that covered only his eyes, it was theatrical, like something a person would wear to an old time ball.  
John turned his attention to the three others as they turned their attention on him. Those who could run took off in all directions. He heard one of the nurses from behind the desk calling the police, they weren't going to be able to d a damn thing.  
He stepped back, he was pinned. There was no where to run with the three of them coming at him, they had each blocked off an exit route.   
“Doctor Captain John Watson.” The man at the door stated his name and rank and profession, his tone was cold. “We've been keeping a close eye on you sir.”  
“And who is we?” John's heart was pounding in his ears but he still had the balls to stand up for himself.   
“You'll meet everyone.”  
Two of the three got their hands on him and he pulled, his shoulder screamed in protest as his arm was twisted behind his back.  
“What the hell do you want from me?” John fought to try and stay where he was but the pressure on his arm was getting to much, they were going to snap it in half if he wasn't careful.   
“You are connected to Sherlock Holmes, better put, you are the lover of Sherlock Holmes. That makes you important to us.”   
John was pushed to stand in front of the tall man.  
“You're so tiny.” His cold hand ran down John's face and to his throat where he stopped and traced the small marks on his neck. “No wonder he enjoys you so much. You're compact and very delicious.”   
With a nod the man walked out of the door, John was pushed to follow. They got to a black town car and he was shoved into the back.  
“I apologize for them, I'm sure you know that fighting is pointless.”  
“Stop shoving me around and I'll come willingly.” John rubbed his wrist, the guy had squeezed so tight that he was bruised. 

The drive was about twenty minutes. John kept an eye on where he was going, they hadn't blind folded him so they obviously didn't worry about him telling anyone where he was. They got to a large house with a iron fence at the entrance.  
The car drove in and they were let out at the front door. A short walk up a set of stairs and the door opened by a man who looked like he'd been worked to the bone.   
John followed, two of the three thugs were behind him but they'd stopped shoving him around.  
“I'll keep you in the room up stairs until the mistress is ready to see you.” John followed the tall man up a large set of stairs and to the left where he was shown to a room.  
Entering he looked around. The door was closed and he heard the lock slip across. Digging into his pockets she tried to find his phone.  
“Shit.” He'd left it on his desk.   
He checked the window's, sure he could get out but the fall would kill him. Leaning against the wall he looked around the room, he suddenly realized it wasn't just a bedroom.  
The bed had leather straps at the headboard and at the foot of it. A table to the side had different objects on display. His heart hitched and he gasped, these were for punishment.   
Mounted to the wall was a set of wooden planks in the form of an X. Each point had a strap to it and John started to panic. He realized what they had planned for him, there was no way in hell then he put it all together.  
Sherlock hadn't claimed him, they would take him in order to hurt Sherlock, they would claim him to drive his lover mad.  
“No way in hell.” John snarled.  
“Oh I beg to differ Mr. Watson.”   
A tall lengthy woman stood in the doorway. She was tall, long legs showing from a slit in the black evening gown she wore. She was busty under the strapless dress and her skin was looked like white snow.  
“I am afraid, since your detective had proved to be such a pain to me and well, others of our kind, the only way to be rid of him is to, well, take you.” She smiled, her teeth were beautiful pure white.  
“You'll have to kill me before you can own me.” John snapped.  
“If it comes to that, it will serve the same purpose.” She smiled and stepped to the side as two big zombies entered the room.  
There was no point on fighting them, they were bigger and stronger and John had to keep his strength for when it really mattered.   
He just hoped that Sherlock would be able to figure out where he'd gone before it was to late.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle for love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The usual. Don't own.  
> You are all so lovely with your wonderful comments and kudos. I am finding it easier to post now. I hope you enjoy the last few chapters.

CHAPTER 6

By the time Sherlock reached the surgery there were police everywhere. He managed to slip past the barrier and found Lestrade standing in the middle of it all.  
“How the hell did you know I was going to call you?” Lestrade crossed his arms.   
“Where is John?” Sherlock pushed past the police officers and went for the back offices.  
“He's not here, figured he was with you.” Lestrade frowned.  
“He was supposed to be here.” Sherlock was starting to panic. Someone took John, oh god he was to late. He needed to find his soldier and mark him right away.  
“Calm down.” Lestrade tried to settle him. “You're going to draw attention to yourself.” He added in a whisper.  
Sherlock turned slowly to look at the detective inspector. He spun the man around and into John's office before slamming the door. He grabbed Lestrade's collar and yanked it down to expose the back of his neck.  
“Mycroft?” He stepped back.  
“Not so loud.” Lestrade fixed his collar.  
“You and my brother? Are bonded?” Sherlock stood a step back and ran into the wall.   
“Yes. It happened a few months back.”  
“That explains the visits.” Sherlock turned and rested his head against the wall. He was going to lose John and it was because of his arrogance against his own kind.  
“What's going on Sherlock?   
With a heavy sigh Sherlock started to explain the situation to Lestrade. When he was finished he turned to see the other man heavy with worry.  
“If someone's got their hands on John and what Mycroft is suggesting is true then we've got no time to stand around.” Lestrade tossed the door open. “We've got a missing doctor. John Watson. Put out a description and get his face on Television.”   
As the door came open Sherlock caught the sent of something. It wasn't hospital and it wasn't the smell of anyone he'd walked past in a uniform. He pushed out of the room and past everyone stopping at entrance to the surgery.  
“What?” Lestrade pushed a few guys away and let Sherlock do what he had to.  
His nose pushed against the frame of the door and he caught the sent again. He growled, deep in his throat.  
“Jason.” He snarled as he took a deep breath again.  
“Who's Jason?” Lestrade was beside him, keeping his voice down as they spoke.  
Without answering Sherlock got on the phone. He spoke quietly to someone then hung up before turning to Lestrade.  
“Inform my brother that I am going to get John from Mistress Elizabeth and Jason. He will have a fit, explain to you what that means and then you will know who Jason is.” Sherlock spun on his heals and headed out into the street where a cab was waiting for him. 

As he sat in the back seat he thought about everything. John most of all, how he missed his soldier and was going to be broken and lost without him.   
Jason was like Sherlock, never played by the rules. He'd hooked up with Mistress Elizabeth years ago and the two went around causing trouble. Not mild trouble either, they had been accused of murdering dozens of humans in an attack against another vampire. They treated their humans as slaved, starving them, beating them until they had no will left.  
The thought made Sherlock sick, if they did that to his soldier, his John. He straightened and growled to himself. They would have to go over his dead body to that to John.  
For the most part the elders staid away from them, Mistress Elizabeth made sure that no one knew of her true nature and Jason had kept himself in check but Sherlock knew better. They may not be doing anything big but they were brewing something that would create a great deal of harm and hurt to others.   
It was in there nature to be evil. They were monsters, and they had his John.   
The cab pulled up to the iron gates and Sherlock paid and got out. The driver pulled away and sped down the street leaving him there in the dark.  
A thought struck him and he started to shake, what if he was to late?  
Shaking that off he reached for the intercom. He could not allow his feelings for John get in the way of his mission. To get his soldier back.   
There was no response to the intercom and he was about to try and clime the gate when it started to open. He glanced up at the camera he knew was watching and nodded.  
He walked up the long stretch of drive way to the entrance of the house. He went to knock but the door opened. The man who stood there was drawn out, he was beaten down and his soul was lost, his eyes were empty and he was slightly drooling.  
Sherlock stepped inside the house and looked around.  
“Welcome dear Sherlock.” Spouted the man at the top of the stairs. “We've been expecting you.”   
“Where is he Jason.” Sherlock snarled.  
“We've being taken care of as we speak.”   
Sherlock twitched.  
“Oh now, hold on. Sherlock, you need to calm down. You know the kind of trouble you'd be in if you went a head and started something with me. You're brother wouldn't be able to save you.” Jason snickered as he stepped down the stairs with a bounce.   
“I've come to take John with me. I don't care what Mycroft can and can't do. I will get John if I have to kill every last one of you in this house.”   
“Now Sherlock, that's all fine and good but if he's already been marked by say, Mistress Elizabeth you know you can't have him back. I have to say, the mistress has taken a liking to him, she is with him right now.” Jason fought back a laugh then burst. “You've just got to see your face right now, oh Sherlock.”  
Looking to the mirror by his side Sherlock saw his expression. It was anger, vengeance and pain mixed together. His heart was breaking because John could be lost to him.  
“Seriously Sherlock, you should have known we would do something like this. I mean, look at all the trouble you've caused us.” Jason composed himself. “How about this, I'll let you see your little John one more time before you two are separated. I'm sure he has something he wants to say to you.”   
Jason stepped to the side and Sherlock took a step toward the stairs, but he didn't go any further.   
“Do you take me for a complete fool Jason.” Sherlock turned and grabbed the man's wrist his weight and pushed forward, his other hand grabbing Sherlock by the shoulder to try and stopping the silver blade from stabbing him in the back.  
“I had hoped it would be this easy but, you always have to do things the hard way.” Jason used his weight and pushed forward while his other hand grabbed Sherlock by the shoulder pulling him into a deadly embrace.  
Sherlock allowed himself to be pulled forward but used his taller height to push the blade away from his stomach and broke it free from Jason's hand. The clang of the blade echoed through the large entrance hall.   
Jason let out a scream of anger as he stepped back and looked for the knife. Sherlock didn't waist his time, he lunged forward knocking Jason against a table with a vase. The man who had answered the door stood there like a drooling zombie.  
A knee came up to greet his stomach then an elbow came down on his back. Sherlock felt pain strike him in both places but he was to blinded with rage to let any of it stop him.  
He turned while still hunched over and swept his foot to send Jason to the floor with a hard thump.   
“You'll be to late.” Jason laughed. Sherlock was on top of him with hands around the man's neck. “She'll be taking him now and you'll never have him. It will destroy you and then we'll be finished with you.”   
“I will be rid of you first.” Sherlock snarled, he tightened his grip until he heard the gargle and snap of Jason's neck. Stumbling to his feet he searched for the knife, snapping a vampires neck would do any good but taking him out with a knife will. Specially when that knife is inscribed with a death curse.   
He felt on his knees over Jason's body and looked down at the still form. It wouldn't take long for him to come back and he would be hungry as well.   
“Time to end this.” Sherlock drove the knife into the other man's chest and twisted. He waited a few seconds then pulled it out.  
On his feet again he ran for the stairs taking two at a time. There were enough room s to keep him busy for a long time so he needed to figure out which one had John in it and fast.  
“No!” he heard the scream. John.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Close to the end now. I couldn't think of a chapter summary so, I hope you enjoy it.

CHAPTER 7

She had him strapped to the boards on the wall. Nothing on accept the chains around his ankles and wrists, how the hell he'd gotten there was beyond him.   
John remembered standing by the window and fighting with the two big men, the next thing he knew he was strapped up to the boards and naked.  
“I will enjoy you my pet. You have a very firm body, oh and you're manhood is quite impressive. I can see why Sherlock enjoyed you so much.” the woman that everyone kept calling Mistress Elizabeth paced in front of him.   
“Do what you want to me but I will never give in.” John snapped back, he wasn't exactly feeling very powerful at the moment but he wasn't going piss himself and cry either.  
She laughed.   
“I plan on doing something that will crush you both. I will make you mine, mark you with my mark and then Sherlock will have nothing. You will be my pet and then I will break you in half, your soul will leave you and your will, well, you wont have one.” She reached out with a hand and ran her fingers across John's chest, as she drew down toward his privates she used her nails and cut him, drawing blood.  
He grit his teeth, he wasn't going to let her make him scream.  
“You have fight, I'm going to enjoy braking you doctor.” She turned and went to the table.   
She hadn't marked him yet and that was a bonus for him. She was to interested in breaking him, making him ask for it.  
“You will beg for me to stop then I will take you and make you mine.” She laughed turning with a flogger in her hand. “I will be gently.” She drew back. John tensed for the strike, he'd been hit with a whip before and he knew how much a single bow hurt. “Maybe not.”   
When it came down across his chest it stung. His eyes watered and he bit his lips so hard he drew blood.   
She continued, until his chest was bleeding.  
“Perhaps we should have started with someplace a little more sensitive.” She let the tassels of the flogger drape across his thighs. He jumped.  
“Maybe a different toy will help you along.” She grinned and went back to the table. She turned back around and John's eyes went wide. He shook his head several times but didn't speak, she wasn't going to get anything out of him.  
“Let's see how you feel after a few lashings from my favorite toy.” She let it crack. “The bull whip can be very persuasive.”   
The first crack just missed him, he flinched and closed his eyes. Opening them he watched as she drew back and came forward.   
“No!” He screamed as the tip of the whip cracked against his inner thigh tearing his skin open.  
She managed one more whip against his inner thigh before the door came crashing in. Looking over John nearly cried when he saw Sherlock standing there.  
“And he came to save you.” Mistress Elizabeth waved her two men toward the door.   
“Sherlock.” John yelled but to his relief his lover already knew that the men were coming. As he watched the three swinging fists and beating each other he felt Mistress Elizabeth step up beside him.  
“I know that Sherlock will beat my men, but by the time he get's to you. I'll have already taken you.” She licked his neck. John tried to pull away, he wasn't going to let this happen without a fight. “It's to late dear doctor, I'll have you and your love will be destroyed.”   
John swallowed then, with a sudden movement, bashed the side of his head into her face sending the woman screaming and stumbling back.  
“Hurry Sherlock.” John yelled as he saw there was only one man left. He was fighting against the restrains and trying to figure a way out of them when he came to a sudden stop. Stiff sharp fingers had taking a tight grip on his balls and were squeezing. He felt dizzy and nauseated then his head started to swim, he couldn't move.  
“Now I've got you by the short and curly.” Mistress Elizabeth laughed in his ear.  
“Sorry but, I shave.” John turned to face her. His eyes locked on her's, his face red from the pain she was causing him.   
“John.” Sherlock snarled, it was so close he could feel the breath of his love. Mistress Elizabeth was torn away from him, his balls released and he let out a sob. His head hung, he couldn't watch what was happening. His eyes were watering and he was about to cry from the pain. He just had to pray that Sherlock was successful.   
The crash drew John's attention, he forced himself to look up. To his horror Sherlock had smashed through the table of sex toys and was on his back, Elizabeth standing over him with her nails dripping blood.  
Her teeth were long and sharp and he could see a change in her soft complexion, her face was contorted.  
“You thought that little knife could do me any harm. I am an elder. And original and you are not strong enough to defeat me. I take what I wish and I will tare you to pieces.” Her voice was full of hisses and snarls.   
“Sherlock.” John screamed.   
Elizabeth turned to face John, her eyes weren't the golden color that Sherlock's turned they were blood red. It flooded her whites so they were pure darkness. Her face was deformed, now that he good look at it, her features had turned into something monstrous.  
She started toward him. Shit, he was helpless and she was so pissed she'd probably just take his throat out.   
Watching the slow moving figure on the floor, John hoped that Sherlock would get back on his feet soon. She was closing and there was nothing he could do, this time he was truly defenseless.  
“Sherlock.” He yelled again. Looking to see if the man heard him, eyes opened and their gaze met. “I love you, no matter what I love you.”   
“Isn't that sweet, the love of a dead man.” She laughed.   
“No matter what Sherlock, I'm not afraid.” John said. Their eyes staid connected as Sherlock got back to his feet. “I've never been afraid of you and I never will. These things aren't you, I love you, never forget that.”   
Elizabeth was nearly on top of him now. John squeezed his eyes closed and tried to keep his neck stiff, he wasn't going to let her bit him.  
“You are going to taste that much better little soldier man.” She whispered into his ear.  
A tear escaped and dripped down John's face. He was going to miss his detective.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a fun ride, my first multi chapter story. The feedback has been amazing and I am glad all of you enjoyed it. Makes me want to write more.

CHAPTER 8

Sherlock heard John's words, he looked over and caught his soldier's eye. Seeing the fear tore him to shreds, knowing that John was so scared and helpless. Sherlock struggled to his feet, never letting his eyes leave John's.  
The words from his soldier gave him strength. John was never afraid of him, these things were not him. He felt a warmth in his eyes as he watched his soldier start to cry.  
The anger took over as he watched Elizabeth get close to his John. He growled then with all the strength he had left he lunged for her. Wrapping his arms around her neck he pulled her back from John, her teeth sinking into his arm instead of John's neck.  
He squeezed and stumbled back until they fell onto the bed. Sherlock wouldn't stop, even as his energy started to fade he was not letting this thing go.   
“Sherlock, her heart. You have to peirce her heart.” John screamed. There was nothing he could use, other then his hand and he didn't have the energy to try it. The knife he'd tried with before was somewhere on the floor but he was to scared to try and let go of her, she would go after John again.  
Looking across the room at John he watched his soldier get loose from a restraint. Blood dripped from his wrist. In a matter of seconds John managed to free himself.  
“The knife John, find the knife.” Sherlock struggled to keep hole. A new energy building in side of him, the were now a team again. His soldier wasn't helpless any more.   
He listened to the sounds of John trying to find the knife. She was getting to hard to hold on to.  
“Hurry John I'm losing my grip.” He said loudly.  
John appeared at the end of the bed with the knife in his hand.  
“Do it John.” Sherlock snarled.  
“What if she moves?” John looked scared again.  
“I can't hold her much longer John. Do it.” Sherlock closed his eyes and squeezed as tight as he could. “I love you John.” he said quietly before opening his eyes and watching the knife come toward him.  
“Sherlock?” John said quietly. “Sherlock it's okay. Let go.”   
Opening his eyes he looked at John and found there was no more fight against him. Pushing with what he had left he moved the body of the evil woman off him.  
“It's okay Sherlock.” John had tears on his face.   
He climbed from the bed and wrapped his arms around John.   
“Easy, she did a number on me.” John pushed him back a bit. Sherlock looked down at the blood that was on his soldiers chest and thigh.  
“We need to get you out of here.” Sherlock started to look around for something to dress John in.  
“Right they took all my clothes, don't know where. I think I was supposed to be strapped up there for a while.” Sherlock wrapped him in his jacket and buttoned it up. With the size of it and the size of John he was well covered.  
“We need to go.” Sherlock put his arm around John and stared for the door.  
“When we get home I don't care how tired we are, you are putting your damn mark on me. I am not going through this again.”   
Sherlock smiled.  
They made it to the front door of the house without anyone getting in the way, most of the slaves that Elizabeth owned were drooling zombies, non of them would know to stop them.   
“Did you do that?” John asked looking at Jason's body.  
“I needed to get to you John.” Sherlock opened the door and stopped.  
“I've brought these for John. Your coat may be warm but I am certain that he would prefer some clothing.” Mycroft held out a bag. John took it without a word.  
“Late as usual.” Sherlock snarled.  
“Mummy is going to want to have a word with you about this incident. She is not happy that you've just torn apart this house to get to John though she completely understand your plight. Further more she would like to have a word with you John.”   
“Me?” John looked worried, Sherlock tightened his arm around his shoulder's.  
“It's nothing you've done, not directly anyway. She would like to know how on earth you fell in love her boy. It seems you've done a number on my brother and she'd like to make sure you know what you're getting into.”   
“I know exactly what I'm getting into.” John smiled up at Sherlock then was pulled past Mycroft and out to a black car.  
In the back seat he put the bag down on the seat and nuzzled his way under Sherlock's arm, resting his head against his lover's chest.  
“I am still puzzled as to why you are not afraid.” Sherlock starred straight a head as they pulled away from the house and got on the road home.  
“I know why I should be afraid but, you're not like them.” Sherlock looked down at John who was already looking up at him. “You don't want to own me to make me your slave, you want to own me to protect me. You're not a monster Sherlock, you're a lover, you're my lover. No matter how many times you get angry with me, or I see that side of you. I will never be afraid of you.”  
Sherlock leaned down and kiss his soldier.  
“I love you John.” He whispered then tucked his soldier against him and held on for dear life.


End file.
